


Brothers

by BipolarCanada



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:12:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7808506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BipolarCanada/pseuds/BipolarCanada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I dunno. I wanted to write some Lore and B-4 stuff. I know it probably isn't accurate or good. But oh well. We'll see if anyone likes this</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Past to Present

B-4 and Lore sit at a table quietly, B4 doodling the two of them in a childlike style.

“Look, Brother! It is us!” The older android yells happily, showing his brother the drawing.

“Aw, B-4, ya didn't have to do this!” Lore laughs, smiling almost happily, “You're my favorite brother, you remember that!”

“You are my favorite brother too!” B-4 smiles, going back to drawing.

“Heh, I dunno how long that'll last. I'm gonna miss ya, bro…” Lore shakes his head, thinking.

“Where is brother going?”

“Away. You will too...But father’s gonna deactivate me first. Promise me something,” Lore looks back, making sure no one was listening, “If you're reactivated, come find me? I'll do the same for you, ok? We've gotta stick together, ya know?”

“Why is father deactivating us!? Did I do something wrong!?” B-4 yells with fear. Lore’s mouth begins moving but no words come out, there's no sound at all.

 

“I think he's comin’ back online, Data!” Geordi says happily, smiling to his android partner.

“Hopefully, the memory port that had been controlling him did not cause permanent damage,” Data replies, closing a panel on the back of the older android’s head, “B-4, are you functioning properly?”

“I am functioning within normal parameters, brother. How long have I been deactivated?” He asks, looking around confused as he steps off the platform he'd been standing on.

“Only about two weeks. Really sorry we had to do that, buddy...But we removed the memory port from you, so you should be good now!” Geordi answers, patting the android’s shoulder carefully.

“I hope you can forgive me, brother. I had no other choice. Perhaps I could show you around parts of the ship I had not been able to before,” Data offers, smiling slightly.

“There is more to the ship!? It must be very large! I wish to see all of it, brother!” B-4 nods excitedly, “May I see Spot first? She must be very angry that I left her so suddenly…”

“Spot is incapable of-” Geordi quickly shakes his head, stopping Data’s logical approach to the situation, “Yes. I believe Spot would highly appreciate you coming to visit. Come along, B-4.”

Data turns to lead his brother back to his quarters but Geordi quickly grabs the android’s hand, stopping him in his tracks.

“Aren't you forgetting something…?” The engineer asks with a sly smile.

“I do not believe I am, but if I am, please do tell me,” Data answers, trying to think of things he could've forgotten.

“This, you dork!” Geordi laughs and pulls Data to his level to plant a kiss on the android’s cheek.

“A-Ah, y-yes I believe I did forget that.” Data stutters, nodding and turning back to his older brother, “N-Now we may see Spot.”

Geordi waves goodbye with a smile as Data leads his brother out of engineering, his pale face covered in blush. B-4 takes Data’s hand as if he were a child as he's lead through the corridors of the Enterprise.

“Why did Geordi bite your face?” B-4 asks, swiveling his head about to look at everything.

“That was not a bite. It was a kiss,” Data explains.

“What is a kiss?”

“A sign of affection. As is hugging, handholding, kind words, and a number of other actions.”

“What is affection?”

“It is the expression of fondness for another being.”

“What is fondness?”

“It is the liking of something or someone.”

“Oh. So, Lore had affection for me? He used to hug me often. And held my hand. And was kind to me.”

Data stops suddenly, causing B-4 to run into his back on accident.

“You knew of our brother?” He asks, turning to face the other android.

“Yes! Lore and I used to do many activities together! Father would teach us and show us many things. I do not think Lore enjoyed learning very much…” B-4 answers, nodding happily, “Once I have learned everything here, I am going to find Lore! We have to stick together, you know?”

Data shakes his head, thinking before beginning the journey to his quarters again, holding B-4’s hand a bit tighter than before.

“B-4...I am afraid I cannot allow you to find Lore. Lore has hurt many people over the years, including our father, Geordi, two colonies, the Borg, and myself. It would not be wise for you to find him. He may hurt more people aboard the ship, or elsewhere,” Data explains as the doors to his quarters slide open. B-4 runs in, excitedly looking for Data’s orange tabby.

“But I promised Lore I would find him, and it would be very mean to break a promise!” B-4 gently scoops Spot into his arms, rubbing under her chin, “ Did the pretty Spot miss me?”

Spot meows and purrs at the android’s touch.

“I understand that you made a promise to our brother, but it would bring danger to yourself and others if you were to reactivate him,” Data says, petting Spot’s head.

“Oh, ok. Will you help me find Lore, brother?” B-4 agrees, playing with Spot’s toes. Data opens his mouth to answer but decides against it.

“Would you like to see the gardens, B-4?” He offers, carefully taking Spot from his brother and setting her on the ground. B-4 nods happily, following Data as he leaves his quarters again.

 


	2. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still bad, but with Lore finally. Kinda.

 

B-4 is sitting on the ground, playing with a Padd he'd found on a table. His hands, face, and orange jumpsuit covered in small cuts.

“So you're telling me he _hugged_ a rose bush??” The engineer asks, trying not to laugh, “Why would he do that?”

“B-4 was upset that the rose bush could not talk, he wished to comfort it,” Data explains, looking down at his brother. Geordi laughs, but quickly covers his mouth to stop himself.

“Sorry, I laughed, B-4. I wasn't tryin’ to be mean,” He apologizes, kneeling down to his level. Geordi begins repairing the torn synthetic skin carefully.

“It is alright, Geordi. I forgive you. When you are done fixing me, can you help me find Lore?” The android asks innocently, smiling. Geordi freezes, looking back at Data.

“How does he know who Lore is…?” Geordi questions worriedly, bad memories of the last time he'd met with Lore resurfacing.

“I believe he and Lore were built within close proximity to each other, which allowed them to spend time together,” Data answers bluntly, “I have already explained the many faults of my older brother, but I do not believe B-4 cares.”

Geordi stands and pulls Data out of earshot of the older android.

“He doesn’t know Lore is on the ship, does he?” The engineer whispers.

“No, he does not. And I do not wish him to know. If he did, he may try to activate him,” Data replies quietly, turning back to the place his brother had been sitting. The Padd is laid upon the ground and B-4 is nowhere to be seen.

“Well, that sucks,” Geordi says flatly.

 

B-4 wanders through the corridors, each one identical to the last, causing him to quickly became lost. A nervous-looking man in a yellow uniform exits a turbolift, running into him on accident.

“O-Oh no, I-I’m sorry c-commander! I-I should've been looking where I was going!!” The man shouts, shaking with nerves.

“It is alright, nervous man. Could you please help me find my brother?” B-4 asks with a happy smile.

“W-Why do you w-wanna see him?” The man asks, but quickly shakes his head worried, “S-Sorry! I shouldn't q-question you! F-Follow me, commander!”

The man leads the android through the corridors, all the while B-4 hums the tune to a song he doesn't remember hearing. The man walks up to the entrance of a cargo hold, the doors sliding open with a quiet whoosh.

“R-Right in there, Commander. Under the black tarp,” The man informs, before skittering away with fear.

“Thank you, sir!” B-4 calls after him before walking inside. He quickly pulls the tarp off to reveal another android held within a clear box, his body in pieces, “Lore…?”

B-4 rips the top off the box easily and gently lifts his younger brother’s deactivated head up, whimpering and hugging it tightly.

“I found you, Lore! Do not worry, I am here now, Lore! I will reactivate you, then you, I and Data can be happy!” The older android wails, petting the head gently.

“B-4. Put him down.” Data demands, standing beside Geordi in the doorway. B-4 shakes his head quickly, golden tears welling up in his eyes.

“Brother was here and you did not tell me!” The android replies sadly, trying to reattach one of Lore’s hands to a slot where his leg should go.

“I apologize for not telling you, B-4, but Lore is too dangerous to be reactivated. I have come to terms with that, you should as well,” Data explains, taking Lore’s arm from his older brother.

“NO! Lore would not want this! Lore is lonely and wants to belong!” B-4 yells, easily ripping the arm out of his brother’s grip and hugging it tightly. Data looks back at Geordi who is uncomfortably looking on.

“Geordi?” Data asks.

“Listen, Data, I’m not the best guy to ask about this. After Lore hurt you...If you wanna reactivate your brother, I'll help. But I'm not gonna trust him,” The engineer replies, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. Data taps his commbadge.

“Data to Captain Picard.”

“Yes, Mr. Data?”

“I am requesting permission to reactivate Lore. I can guarantee that he will not escape to within 97.58%.”

“Absolutely not! Lore is to stay deactivated permanently!”

“I wish to reactivate him for B-4. Once I have proven that my brother is not be trusted, I shall return him to his deactivated state.”

The captain lets out a long sigh, followed by a longer silence.

“If you can keep him under absolute control…And ensure that he doesn't get loose, then I suppose I can allow it...A security team will be sent to the lab to be sure nothing happens,” Picard gives in unhappily.

“Thank you, sir.”

 

The communication ends and Data begins loading his brother’s body parts into a transport cart silently.

“I can't believe you're actually doing this,” Geordi sighs, helping.

“B-4 would eventually reactivate Lore himself. It is better for us to do it in an area where he can be controlled and contained. He will not stay activated long, Geordi,” Data explains, pressing his shoulder lightly against his partner’s. B-4 is still sniffling, and clinging to Lore’s hand, golden tears streaming down his face.

“I hope you know what you're doing, Data…” Geordi says half to himself, pushing the now full cart out of the cargo bay and down the corridor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I write these?


	3. Lore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lore finally comes along

 

“I require Lore’s arm to complete him, B-4,” Data informs his brother, holding out his hand for the final component. B-4 hesitantly hands over his brother’s arm, trying to peek at the process of Lore’s activation. Data hands the arm to Geordi, who rolls up Lore’s shirt sleeve and attaches the limb.

“Alright, all done. Uh...B-4, you wanna turn him back on?” The engineer offers. B-4 nods slowly, hurrying over. Geordi shows him where to press on Lore’s back and B-4 flips a hidden switch.

“YOU BUNCH OF TRAITORS!!” Lore roars, instantly sitting up. He looks around, confused a moment. His golden eyes land on Data and he lunges for his brother's throat furiously. A force field deflects him away easily.

“Of course you brought me back! What do you want now? Wanna try to make me apologize? Want me to come live in some fantasy where you and I are brothers and I actually care about you? Tough luck, bro. Destroy me now, before I deactivate myself at the thought!” He hisses, glaring. Data opens his mouth to reply.

“I found you, brother! I promised I would!” B-4 yells, passing through the force field and wrapping his arms tightly around Lore.

“Who the-” Lore turns toward the familiarly happy face of his older brother, “B-4!!?? Oh, buddy! I haven't seen in so long!!”

Lore hugs back, laughing and holding the android as if the universe were about to end.

“I promised I would find you and I did! I found you, Lore!!” B-4 smiles and picks Lore up as if he weighed the same as a small child. Lore wriggles out of his brother grip, still smiling and pats his shoulder proudly.

“You sure did, big bro!” He congratulates.

“Is this weirding you out as much as it is me, Data..?” Geordi asks quietly, standing so close to his partner that their shoulders touched.

“If you are referring to the extreme difference of reaction Lore had to B-4 as compared to me, then yes. I am indeed ‘weirded out’, Geordi,” Data nods, watching his brothers laugh and talk about their journeys to find each other.

“Geordi!! Come meet my brother, Lore!!” B-4 yells happily, exiting through the force field and dragging the engineer back in with him.

“Oh no no! Lore and I have already met!!” Geordi shakes his head, trying to escape. B-4 forces Lore and Geordi close, a big smile plastered on his face.

“You can be friends!!” The older android laughs, hugging both of them tightly.

“Just wait til I get outta here, little man. I'll kill everyone worth my time, then B-4 and I are getting outta here,” Lore whispers with a wicked smile. Geordi tries pulling away, trying not to show fear on his face. Data reaches through and gently pulls his partner free, patting Geordi’s shoulder to comfort him. B-4 gently boops the top of his brother's head with his fist, frowning.

“No! No hurting people! Littlest brother thinks you are bad and I want to show him you are nice and sweet!” B-4 orders, before going back to hugging, “I am sorry I hurt you!”

“What!? You want me to promise not to hurt anyone!? This is who I am, B-4, that's not gonna change,” Lore growls despite seeming almost sad at the fact.

“Yes, promises are good! I promised to find you, and I did. So you must promise to not hurt anyone so youngest brother can see how good you are!” B-4 agrees, nodding and smiling happily.

“Oh. Yeah, I guess that's true. So sure, yeah. I won't hurt anybody. But only cuz you made me promise, bro!” Lore gives in with a shrug, smiling at his older brother. B-4 shakes excitedly, turning to Data.

“Can Lore come out!? I want to show him the gardens! And Spot! And the big light up thing where Geordi works! And the furry faced man!! And the bald turtle man! And the woman who crushes!! And-”

“No. I apologize, brother, but Lore is too dangerous to be given freedom to move around the ship,” Data cuts his brother off. Lore glares daggers at his younger brother.

“But...Lore promised he would not hurt anyone…!” B-4 whimpers, clinging to Lore and tearing up again.

“Come on, Data…I don't like him either, but I hate seeing B-4 cry. Maybe if we tagged along, the captain would let us,” Geordi persuades, hugging the android's arm. B-4 is now a sobbing mess, holding Lore in his arms as if he were a cat.

“Please do not deactivate him again, brother!! I love Lore and I will take care of him and I will make sure he is good!!” He wails, hugging his brother so tightly Lore’s body creaks like metal being bent. The younger android bangs on his older brother’s arms, his voice coming out as a glitching whine. B-4 loosens up but continues to cling and cry.

“Geordi, you know I cannot allow Lore that freedom after everything he has done. My loyalty is to Starfleet, this ship, and your safety. I will not let any of those be compromised,” Data explains, looking down at his partner to show his seriousness. Geordi turns slightly red and smiles.

“Aw, Data! You don't gotta protect me!” He replies, “But yeah, I see what you mean about the ship and crew.”

“Whoa whoa whoa! Hold up! What the hell was that? Was that flirting!? You really are imperfect, Brother! A human of all beings!? Makes me wanna deactivate myself! It’d save you the trouble, wouldn't it?” Lore yells, banging on the force field to get the pair's attention. Geordi glares at Lore before kissing Data’s cheek.

“Good luck with them, Data. I’ll be in engineering,” Geordi rolls his eyes and heads out. Data watches his partner go, frowning slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. Guess this is my life now. Sad


	4. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dunno why I gotta write a summary. I suck at them

“Oh no, where is he going? Did we make the blue-eyed man upset?” B-4 whimpers, reaching a hand for Data.

“Those were not blue eyes, B-4. Geordi’s eyes work like a camera, with the lens being a blue color to allow for the highest efficiency and vision quality,” Data explains.

“Looks like he switched into teacher mode cuz he's upset his boyfriend left,” Lore snickers as B-4 drags their brother into the force field.

“I assure you, I would have responded in the same way whether Geordi was here or not. Though I must admit, I wish you not been so hurtful. I would feel much more comfortable if he were here as well.”

“Brother hug!!” B-4 yells, crushing both his brothers in a tight hug, “We can be a family!”

“There's no way in hell I’m gonna be family with someone who left me drifting through space for _two_ _years_!!” Lore spits angrily, shoving Data away from him out of the force field. Data stumbled before finding his balance.

“Lore, you promised not to hurt anyone..!” B-4 whimpers, running out of the force field to hug his youngest brother, “Are you alright, Data? You are not hurt?”

“B-4…Why're you being nice to him…?” Lore asks sadly, before his hurt turns into rage, “He hurt me! He threw me into space! He let me get dismantled by Borg! He _replaced_ us! Why the hell do you care about him, when he's the reason our _dear_ father deactivated the two of us!!”

Data glances at his eldest brother, trying to read if Lore’s words had won him over. B-4 laughs and holds Data only slightly tighter, being careful not to cause damage.

“That was a long time ago, Lore! Father wanted to give us another brother, but you scared him. He _wanted_ us to have a new brother to love! I love you _and_ Data!” B-4 smiles, reaching his hand through the force field surrounding Lore. He holds Lore’s hand, straining to pull him through the invisible barrier. B-4 pulls harder until the barrier suddenly shatters and the middle brother stumbles into the other androids. Lore and Data look at each other in shock a moment, before the older of the two grabs B-4 by the hand and begins running at top speed through the corridors.

“Thanks, B! We’ll be out and halfway to the Delta Quadrant before they know it!” Lore laughs, shoving security personnel to the side as he goes with ease. B-4 suddenly stops moving and Lore is jerked to a stop, falling over. B-4 holds him up, stopping his brother from hitting the floor.

“But I do not want to leave, Brother. I want to stay with littlest brother and show him that you are good too. I do not want to leave either of you alone again…” B-4 says sadly, holding onto Lore.

“But he isn't alone, B! He's got that blind kid! And the professional fuck boy! And that old tea bag! He's got tons of people on this ship alone!! I _am_ alone, I've been alone since father deactivated you, and I’m not going back to being alone!” Lore yells desperately, trying to convince his brother to move again as the sound of running feet coming closer ring through the hallways.

“You can be alone with me here, Lore!” B-4 smiles and picks his brother up like a cat, carrying him back to the lab. Security personnel stare in awe as B-4 walks happily past, waving at each of them kindly.

“I swear to the crystal entity, if B-4 wasn't such a sweetheart and hadn't made me promise not to hurt any of ya, I'd be hurtin’ ya!” Lore hisses at them before sighing and going limp in his brother’s grasp, willingly getting carried along.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is worst than the first one


	5. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dunno, I guess stuff goes on.

B-4 enters the lab, a trail of security teams following behind him.

“Now you stay here, then the old turtle man can let us wander around the ship, and I can show you everything!” He nods with joy, sitting Lore onto the bed he'd been reactivated on. B-4 sits next to him, swinging his legs like a child and playing with the buttons on his jumpsuit.

“Yeah...I’d like that, buddy…” Lore laughs quietly, his hands shaking a bit, “B-4?”

“Yes, brother?” The older android asks, popping off one of the buttons and twirling it in his fingers.

“I'm scared. I hate that I am, but I am. I...I don't wanna be alone again. I don't wanna be deactivated again,” Lore admits, looking down and glaring at his shaking hands,

“Worthless fucking servos. Our father didn't even try to build me right.”

“You are afraid, not broken!” B-4 laughs and hugs his brother with a big smile, “You will not be alone! You will have me, and Spot, and Data, and Geordi!”

“Oh yeah, cuz they want me around,” Lore rolls his eyes, but calms down as B-4 hugs him.

“Lore! I need to speak with you,” Captain Picard cuts in, standing angrily in the doorway, “I'm sorry B-4, but I'm going to have to ask you to return to Mr. Data’s quarters. A security officer will escort you.”

“Why can I not stay with him!?” B-4 whines, clinging to Lore’s arm.

“I promise you, no harm will come to him. Lore will come to see you after we finish talking,” the captain assures, holding a hand out to the android.

“Promise…?” He asks, slowly raising to his feet. Picard nods, but Lore quickly yanks B-4 back down beside him.

“Aren't you afraid I'll kill you once we’re alone!?” He hisses at the captain, glaring as if he'd hurt anything that moved.

“Hardly. I believe you'll cooperate and refrain from hurting anyone as long as B-4 is well cared for, which he will be. Mr. Data told me of your promise to your brother, and your brother seems to trust you to keep that promise. I'm willing to work out a deal that will allow the two of you to stay together,” Picard replies calmly, “Come along, B-4. Data is waiting for you in his quarters.”

“You will be alright, brother! We will stay together, and when you are back I will show you littlest brother’s Spot!” B-4 hugs Lore tightly before leaving the lab and being led away by a security team.

Data and Geordi sit on the couch, talking happily and holding hands while B-4 uses a piece of string to play with Spot. The doors to the room slide open quietly and Lore walks in, his golden eyes looking distant and as if he'd recently been crying.

“Lore!! Look! Look! This is Data’s Spot!” B-4 yells happily, grabbing the cat and running to his brother to show him.

“They're cute, buddy…” Lore laughs half-hearted, suddenly becoming aware that Geordi and Data were staring at him with concern, “What the hell do you two want!? Go back to making out or whatever you do! B and I are getting our own quarters! I don't wanna be anywhere near you two when you start canoodling!!”

“Lore, we do not do those things,” Data points out, nudging Geordi’s shoulder with his own as his partner’s face turns red with embarrassment, “And I assume that this means you have been permitted to stay aboard the ship?”

“Yeah, what's it to you? The minute I'm allowed, I'm gettin’ off! Come on, B! We’re gonna go someplace nicer than this dump!” Lore yells, crossing his arms and appearing angry in an attempt to hide his sad and tired eyes.

“Ok! Can we go to the gardens too?” B-4 asks, nodding and smiling.

“Sure. We can do anything ya want once we’ve moved in. I want you to be happy here, Buddy,” Lore agrees, smiling back and taking his brother's hand carefully to lead him. B-4 kisses the top of Spot’s head then sets her down.

“Bye-bye, Spot! I will visit often!” He waves goodbye and happily follows his younger brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a lot worst than my first story and I'm really sorry for that.


	6. Q

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q comes to visit and is a jerk

“Do you remember how it used to be, Buddy? How happy we used to be?” Lore asks with a wistful smile, “That's how we’re gonna be again. Just you and me, k?”

“But what about Data? And Geordi? I would like to see them too, brother,” B-4 replies, looking around with wonder. Lore sighs then nods.

“Fine, if it'll make you happy,” He agrees, walking up to a door and watching as the doors slide open. A large, mostly undecorated room.

“I'll get rid of the bed tomorrow, ok?” Lore shakes his head, walking inside and looking around at the single bed, couch, table, screen, and replicator.

“No! I like the bed!” B-4 yells, running over and leaping onto the bed. He jumps up and down, laughing even as the steel frame whines in protest until finally bending under the android’s weight.

“Aw, B-4!” Lore covers his mouth, laughing loudly, “I'll make Geordi or somebody make you one that won't break!”  
B-4 hops off, picks up his younger brother and jumps back onto the bed, both of them laughing happily.

“I will make brother happy again!” B-4 giggles, holding Lore in a hug and smiling.

“You always cheer me up, bro! Now come on, put me down so I can go get you a new bed,” Lore smiles back, wiggling out of his brother’s arms, “Are you gonna be ok alone for a little bit?”

“I will be alright, brother!” B-4 answers, still jumping.

“Aight, cool. Stay in here. Don't leave this room, alright? I will be right back…” Lore says slowly before waving and leaving.

B-4 climbs off the bed, walking around the room and inspecting everything with a child-like wonder.

“Oh good! I thought he'd never leave!” A man suddenly appears with a flash of light, sprawled across the couch, “B-4, aren't you?”

“Yes, I am B-4! What is your name?” The android answers, smiling and waving.

“Oh don't tell me no one here’s told you about me! I am Q! I saw that Soong’s first failure got reactivated and simply had to see!” Q leaps to his feet, grabbing B-4 by the sides of his face. The omniscient being turns the android’s head from side to side, inspecting him.

“Failure…?” B-4 whimpers.

“Yes, a failure. Even your voice is a mess, you poor thing! No wonder Doctor Soong deactivated you!” Q sneers, popping open a panel on the top of B-4’s head, looking at his positronic brain.

“Lore says I am good the way I am,” The android easily pulls away, closing the panel and hugging himself.

“Lore is just as much a failure! I'll admit, one that I can relate to and agree with far easier than our dear Data, but a failure nonetheless! I could help you if you'd like? Show you worlds beyond your wildest dreams! I think it could be interesting, bringing an android along. I do get oh so lonely in my travels,” Q insists, smiling wryly and holding a hand out to the android.

“I...I do not wish to join you, sir…” B-4 shakes his head, backing away.

“Aw, he even calls me sir! Simply wonderful! Come now, I'm making all of you living toaster’s lives better! I gave Data love, I'm giving you a chance to have a use for once in your miserable life, and I'll even end Lore’s pain!” Q taps his foot impatiently, keeping his hand out. B-4 shakes his head, starting to cry.

“YOU GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!!” Lore screeches, bolting inside. He launches his fist directly into Q’s face causing it to dent, grabbing B-4’s hand with his free one. Q doubles over, holding his face as it slowly reforms itself.

“You hit me!!! YOU HIT ME!” Q roars, glaring at the android as his cheek slowly puffs back out.

“You get away from my brother, or I'll do it again. I don't care who or what you are, you do not get near my brother unless I let you!” Lore hisses, glaring back.

“Neither of you are even worth my time,” Q says flatly, regaining his composure.

“Uh huh, sure. That's why you showed up in the first place. Fuck off, k?” Lore replies, rolling his eyes. Q glares once more before disappearing in a flash of light. Lore pulls a crying B-4 into a hug, patting his head carefully.

“It's alright, B. I got you now...I got you now…” Lore says soothingly. B-4 wraps his arms around his brother, sobbing and shaking with fear.

“He wanted to take me away, Lore!” He wails, clinging.

“I won't let anything hurt you ever again. I'll keep you safe, and right by me,” Lore assures his older brother. The door rings, signaling someone was asking for permission inside.

“GO AWAY!” Lore yells.

“Geordi and I were visited by Q. He said he talked to B-4 as well. Are you alright?” Data questions through the door.

“We’re fine! Now go away!” Lore answers. B-4 shakily steps away from his brother, walking to the door and opening it manually. The older android quickly hugs Data tightly, stilling crying a bit. 

“Are you alright, B-4?” Data asks, uncertainly patting his brother’s shoulder.

“He's fine! Go back to your boyfriend and let me take care of him!” Lore demands, trying to pull his older brother off his younger one. Rather than budge, B-4 wraps his arms around Lore as well so he's hugging both of his brothers.

“Please do not fight..!” He whimpers. Data and Lore glance at each other uneasily before finally hugging B-4 themselves.

“It's alright…” Lore says quietly.

“We will not let Q take you…” Data says.

“Data, are they good?” Geordi asks from the hallway.

“Yes, they are alright,” Data replies. He looks back to his brother, “Will you be alright if I return to my quarters?”  
Lore and B-4 nod, letting their brother go. Data pats their shoulders, exits the room, takes Geordi’s hands and walks back to their quarters, still slightly uneasy about Q visiting his siblings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the worst one, I think


	7. Gardens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this is starting to get just silly. Sorry

“Did he hurt you!? I swear if he hurt you…!!” Lore questions, looking over B-4’s head and arms for any damage. There was nothing.

“No, he did not hurt me. But he was very scary…” B-4 sniffs, looking around nervously as if Q might reappear at any moment.

“I’m not gonna leave you alone ever again. I'll make sure he never sees you alone ever again…!” Lore promises, returning to hugging his brother, “You will never feel alone or unwanted, B-4.”

B-4 quickly calms down and returns to his happy self, hugging Lore back with a smile.

“I will not leave you alone or unwanted either, Lore!!” He laughs before letting his brother go and running to the replicator, “Can you show me how to use this, brother!? I would like to try all the food!!”

“Just say what food you want, it'll give it to you whatever you ask for,” Lore explains, watching his brother closely to be sure he was functioning properly.

“Oh! Soup!” The older android instructs the computer cheerfully.

“Type?”

“There is more than one type!?”

“Yes.”

“Brother, what type do you think I should get!?” B-4 asks Lore, turning back to him. Lore is staring out the window blankly, his brother’s words stirring him from his thoughts.

“Hm? Oh, I dunno. How bout chicken noodle? That one ain't bad.” He says absent-mindedly. B-4 orders and walks back to Lore with a sloshing, hot bowl of soup in his hands.

“Look, brother! Look, the computer gave me soup!!” He shows his brother happily.

“Looks good, buddy…” Lore replies, staring back at the stars outside the ship, the twinkling lights drifting past calmly. He knew how cold it was out there, how alone. The sound of B-4 happily downing the bowl of soup without using a spoon shakes the android from his thoughts.

“Brother!! You must have some of the chicken water! It is very good and tasty and warm and I enjoy it! Do you think Data has ever had some!? Can Spots drink it!? I love Chicken Soup!!” He yells, hugging his empty bowl as if it were alive.

“You wanna go to the gardens, brother? The room could use some color, don't ya think? We could get some flowers,” Lore suggests suddenly, turning away from the void of space.

“You would take me to the flower place!?” B-4 asks, dropping the empty bowl and clapping. Lore nods with a smile and picks up the bowl, setting it on the table.

“Of course! I know you like it there!” He answers, heading through the doors and into the corridor. B-4 quickly runs to follow his brother, grabbing his hand so they don't accidentally get separated.

“Brother is so nice and kind to me!!” B-4 smiles, hugging his brother’s hand.

 

The gardens extend far into the distance, seeming to go on forever.

“Holy shit, I didn't think they were this big!” Lore looks around, in awe at the number of plants in this one area alone.

“Littlest brother says the gardens take up half a deck!” B-4 replies, letting go of his brother and running to look at a patch of flowers. Lore watches his brother a moment before studying an odd, black rose-like flower a little ways to his left.

“B-4! Is there anywhere I could look up what type of flower this is? I like it!” Lore asks. Silence. “B? Hello?”

The android turns around to find his brother has completely vanished, a large number of flowers also missing from the patch he'd just been standing in.

“B-4!! WHERE ARE YOU!!!?” He screeches, running in the direction his older brother had been standing at.

 

B-4 wanders the gardens, happily holding a bouquet of flowers under his arm, using his hands to weave their stems into a ring.

“Brother will like the necklace I am making him!” He says to himself with a smile. Out of the corner of his eye, the android spots the warm yellow of a buttercup.

“PRETTY!” He yells, running at full speed for the flower. The android’s foot catches the root of a tree and he tumbled headlong through the foliage.

 

“Come one, Data. They'll be fine! Here,” Geordi gently takes his partner’s hands and smiles, “Just focus on this right now. Don't worry about your brothers or Q. Just look at me, k?”

Data trains his golden gaze on Geordi, his nerves calming down ever so slightly. He gives his partner a small smile.

“I suppose you are correct. This exercise is rather calming. I apologize for being distracted during our date,” Data nods and squeezes Geordi’s hands gently. Geordi’s hands start shaking slightly and his face burns with a slight blush.

“N-No problem, D-Data..! You don't gotta be sorry..!” He stutters, smiling back.

“PRETTY!” A voice cuts through the calm of the gardens.

“Was that B-4?” Geordi asks. B-4’s falling body slams into the engineer, knocking him into Data.

“I believe it is,” Data confirms, the pairs noses touching with how close they'd been shoved together. Geordi turns brighter red and tries to apologize, failing to make any words at all.

“Pretty!” B-4 says again, dropping all his flowers and stumbling to his feet. He runs to the buttercup, kneeling down to its level and gently touching the golden petals, “You are so pretty…”

“B-4, where is Lore?” Data asks, finally looking away from his partner and standing up. Geordi flops onto the ground without Data to support him but quickly gets up himself.

“Lore was looking at a pretty black flower! I wanted to make him a necklace and find more pretty flowers for it!” B-4 answers with a big smile, still petting the golden flower.

“I do not believe it was wise of you to leave our brother in such a way. He is likely very worried,” Data explains, touching his shoulder to Geordi's to calm him. Lore burst through another bush, covered in twigs and leaves. He looks around wildly, fear obvious in his wide eyes. The android spots his brother and instantly rushes to him, hugging him tightly.

“DON’T DO THAT AGAIN!!! WHAT IF YOU GOT HURT OR I COULDN’T FIND YOU AGAIN!?” Lore roars.

“He does realize we could've easily found him right..?” Geordi asks Data quietly, finally snapping out of his embarrassment.

“I am sorry, Brother! I wanted to find more flowers to make you something...” B-4 whimpers, tears welling up in his eyes as he points to his unfinished ring of flowers. Lore sighs and hugs B-4 a bit tighter.

“I'm sorry I yelled, B...We can finish that up now, alright?” He replies gently to calm his brother. B-4 sniffs and nods, smiling again.

“I would like to bring this flower home as well…!” B-4 waves down at his buttercup, calming down.

“I think that'll look nice at home,” Lore nods in agreement, turning to his younger brother, “Hey, Data, Geordi, where can I get a pot for this thin- WAIT A MINUTE! Why the hell were you two out here!??”

“I'll go get a pot!” Geordi squeaks, running to find a trowel and container for B-4’s flower.

“Geordi and I were attempting to have a quiet time together,” Data answers bluntly, bending down and picking up B-4’s bouquet and the unfinished ring of flowers, “I believe these are yours, brother.”

B-4 happily takes the flowers, sits down and returns to weaving the stems together.

"Uh huh. Quiet. Sure," Lore replies with a suspicious squint. 

"When Geordi comes back, Lore and I can go home and you can continue with your fun time!" B-4 says from the ground, smiling at his ring of flowers. He adds a final red flower and leaps to his feet, placing the ring onto Lore's head, "It was meant to be a necklace, but I think your head is too big!"

A small smile crosses Data's face and he glances at Lore who has turned red with embarrassment and anger. 

"I-It is not!!" He yells, taking the crown off and clutching it. B-4 whimpers and tears up. 

"Brother does not like it..?" 

"I believe it is his ego that is too large, brother," Data says half to himself as he pats B-4's shoulder. 

"IT IS NOT!!" Lore roars, shoving the ring back onto his head and crossing his arms angrily. B-4 laughs and hugs his middle brother happily.

"I think your ego is a perfect size!" He says cheerily, "What is an ego?"

"Here ya go! I can dig it up for you too!" Geordi smiles as he walks back up to the group of androids, a pot and trowel in his hand. Lore takes the ring of flowers back off quickly, avoiding the engineer's eyes.

"Oh! I can bring Flower home!!" B-4 yells, taking the tools and carefully digging up his buttercup, lovingly placing it inside the pot, "Ok, we can go home now!"

"Good, I was getting tired of all this nature shit," Lore replies angrily, taking his older brother's hand, "Have fun with each other." he sneers to Data and Geordi. The pair look at each other and shrug as Lore and B-4 begin leaving the gardens, sitting back down to finish their evening. 

 

"Do you really not like my present, brother...?" B-4 asks quietly, looking down at his buttercup. 

"Nah I do! See?" Lore puts the crown back on and smiles at his older brother, "Just didn't want those two morons to see me in it."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these seem to be getting worst and more and more out of character.


	8. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, these keep getting worst.

B-4 stumbles for a few steps, before being forced to lean against a corridor wall, his vision blurring in and out of focus.

“Br...Brother...tired…” The older android whimpers in a glitching voice, gripping his brother’s hand tightly.

“Aw, B…You’re overheating, aren’t you? Once we get home, you can shut down for a bit, K?” Lore asks carefully, holding B-4 up as he leads his brother slowly back to their quarters.

“O-ok...k…” He stutters, tripping over his own feet and trying to focus on his brother leading him.

The doors to the brothers’ quarters slide open and Lore quickly leads his older brother inside, sitting him on the still bent bed.

“You need anything else? Are you ok? Do you want me to get you anything?” Lore asks worriedly, wrapping a blanket around B-4 gently. B-4 shakes his head, slumping against his brother.

“I-I am gl..glad fa-father made u..us tog-gether..! H-He is...s-so ni-ni..nice..!” B-4 smiles, nodding absentmindedly. Lore freezes, and nods slowly.

“Yeah. I'm glad we were made together too…” He agrees quietly, hugging B-4.

“Ni-Ni...Night, Lor-Lore!” B-4 smiles and shuts himself off, going limp.

“Night, bro…” Lore sighs, laying his brother onto the bed and tucking him under a few blankets. He takes off the ring of flowers still on his head, tossing it onto the table sadly.

 

B-4 turns himself back on, sitting up with a big smile and looking around excitedly.

“Brother!! I am up!” He yells happily before his eyes land on Lore. His brother is sitting on the couch, hugging his knees to his chest and angrily stuffing crushed hard candy into his mouth while golden tears roll down his cheeks. Lore looks over at his brother with a furious glare, spitting the candy bits into an empty vase.

“What’re you lookin’ at!? I’m fine!” He yells, getting to his feet and desperately wiping at his tears. B-4 gets out of his broken bed and walks quietly over to his brother, ignoring his angry glaring and yelling.

“It is ok, Lore. You can be sad…” He says with a smile, wrapping his arms around his brother in a loose hug.

“I said I was fine, B!! Get off!!” Lore argues angrily, pushing his brother off. B-4 whimpers and tears up, unused to his brother acting violently towards him. All the anger in Lore is replaced by regret and he immediately hugs his older brother tightly.

“I’M SORRY!!! I DIDN’T MEAN IT, I DIDN’T MEAN TO HURT YOU!!” He screeches.

“I am sorry I do not understand your feelings, brother...But I wish you did not hurt yourself by hiding them…” The older android sniffs, hugging his brother back.

“I-I don’t hide them,” Lore denies, shaking his head. B-4 picks him up, holding him under his arms so that Lore was forced to look him in the eye.

“Yes you do, brother. I do not know why, but you do.” B-4 replies, staring at his younger brother. Lore tears up, his face and hands twitching and angry tears stream down his face.

“Because I’m not worth it!! I’m not perfect or great or kind like you and Data! I’m just a mess of broken servos and parts!! You and Data always made him so _proud_ ! All I ever did was disappoint, disappoint, disappoint! He didn’t even like me, he _hated_ me! He replaced me as soon as he could, and I’m terrified that you will too!” Lore sobs in a rage, his face twitching uncontrollably. B-4 smiles and sets his younger brother back onto the couch. The older android takes the ring of flowers he’d made off the table and gently places it back onto his brother’s head, then goes to his bed and gets one of the blankets.

“You are not a mess, brother! You are perfect and father would be happy with who you are!” He insists, smiling as he wraps a blanket over Lore’s shoulders, “I will not replace you!”

B-4 pats the top of his brother’s head happily before sitting next to him. Tears still roll down Lore’s face, dripping into his lap as he stares down at his fidgeting hands, but he isn’t angry anymore.

“You’re too nice to me, B...I haven’t done one good thing since we were last together...And even then, I was pretty awful…” He replies quietly, feeling the twitch in his face slowly stop.

“That is alright, you will get better! I believe in you, brother!” B-4 claps then wraps his arms around his younger brother happily. Lore laughs sadly and smiles, wiping at his golden tears with a sleeve.

“You’re _way_ too nice to me, but thanks, B…” He replies with a sigh, taking a hard candy out of his pocket and stuffing it into his mouth. He offers one to B-4, who happily takes it and bites it in half. Lore laughs and B-4 beams, glad he was able to cheer up his younger brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno if I'll keep doing this, cuz I don't think it's very good. I dunno. I'll see what happens.


	9. Engineering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> B-4 visits Geordi in Engineering for a really short time.

The light of the warp core pulsates rhythmically, seeming to hypnotize B-4 as he stares at it. 

“What're you doin’, buddy?” Geordi questions, his hand landing on the android's shoulder. B-4 turns with a big smile to his youngest brother’s best friend. 

“It is like it is alive!!” He yells happily, his golden eyes gleaming with a child-like wonder. The head engineer laughs and nods. 

“The Enterprise is alive, in a way. The warp core is like her heart, and all the conduits her veins! And the bridge is her brain!” Geordi explains, “And all us engineers are her doctors!”

B-4 looks around engineering in awe before hopping over the small fence surrounding the core. The android plummets down the length of the core and lands with a loud metal clang. 

“B!! OH MY GOD ARE YOU OK!?” Geordi yells down, leaning over the fence in an attempt to see B-4. The old android wraps his arms around the warp core as much as possible, smiling. 

“Thank you for letting my little brothers stay with me! And for giving Spot a home! And for keeping us all safe! I bet Geordi takes good care of you!” B-4 says to the core, nodding with each word. A turbolift behind him opens and Geordi rushes  out, trying to assess the android’s damage.

“If Lore ever finds out this happened I’m screwed...!” He says to himself, his eyes adjusting to the extreme energy field around the core so he could finally get a good look at B-4. Amazingly, there was no external damage, let alone internal. A drop like that would've caused a few of the more delicate circuits in Data to warp at least a bit, but B-4 seemed to have taken absolutely no damage of any kind. 

“Are you going to hug the core, Geordi!?” The android asks with an innocent smile.

“I'm sorry, B, but I gotta get back to work. Come on, I'll drop you off with your brother…” Geordi declines, indicating for B-4 to step onto the turbolift. The two climb on and B-4 holds the engineer’s hand as if he were a child. 

“Where is Lore!?”

“Holodeck, I think.”

“Why?”

“I dunno. He goes there sometimes,” Geordi steps out of turbolift, B-4 following in toe, “Ensign! I'll be right back, I've got to drop off B-4 with his brother!”

“Does Lore go there to be alone?” B-4 asks. 

“I don't know. He just...goes there sometimes. He might like to beat up something every now and again,” Geordi laughs until his he sees B-4’s lip quiver with sadness, “I'm sure he goes there to do nice happy things! He probably pets cats!”

“Brother does not hurt anyone anymore! Brother is good! Good good good!!” B-4 shouts as if he's trying to convince the head engineer. Geordi turns slightly to offer an apology, still walking until he suddenly runs headlong into a being only slightly taller than him. The engineer staggers, and grabs his shoulder in pain. He looks up at what he'd hit, finding the golden gaze of his partner.

“Oh, Data! No wonder it felt like I ran into a wall!” Geordi laughs, instantly straightening up and trying to appear tougher. 

“I apologize for causing you pain, Geordi. I hope you are alright,” The android apologizes, lightly touching his partner’s injured shoulder with a slightly metallic hand. Geordi smiles and places his hand on top of Data’s, staring into his golden eyes happily. 

“I think I'll be fine now…” He replies, intertwining the pair’s fingers. 

“I can go get the nice Doctor lady!! Lore showed me how to get to her office!!” B-4 offers with a big smile, snapping the couple out of their bubble.

“I'll be good, Buddy. Just a bruise,” Geordi sighs, glancing back at his partner sadly, “I'll see you ‘round, Data. I've gotta drop off B with your brother.”

“I was actually coming down to engineering to ask you a question, Geordi. Perhaps I could come with you and ask once my brothers are together?” The android offers, giving his partner one of his small smiles. Geordi excitedly takes Data’s hand and begins heading towards the holodeck with a smiling android on either side of him. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I haven't updated this in awhile. I have no excuse honestly.


	10. Holodeck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> B-4 is finally dropped back off with his favorite little brother

Lore sits in the middle of the road, his eyes closed as he listens to the roaring sound of the rush of city life. To everyone around him, he didn't exist. Life went on like normal without him. It felt nice to be ignored, rather than constantly looked at with fear and anger. Lore is quickly calmed by the rhythmic sound of people talking, cars rushing right past his ears, and the other miscellaneous noises that fill city streets. The exit appears and opens with a quiet whoosh, causing Lore’s potentially dangerous program to freeze. Lore sighs internally at the sudden silence.

“I told you to leave me alone!!” He yells, turning toward the exit with a furious glare thinking the intruder to be Counselor Troi. B-4 waves with a big smile, releasing Geordi’s hand and running inside.

“Hello, brother!!” He yells, wrapping his arms around his younger brother in a tight hug. Lore smiles with genuine happiness as he hugs back. 

“Hey, B!” Lore greets back then orders the computer with a “Computer, switch to the program: B-4 Autumn 7.”

The city streets melt away and are replaced with a small clearing in the middle of thick woods. Bright, colorful leaves cover the trees and a few float down on the breeze. B-4 smiles and claps at the new environment, but Lore silently misses the noise of his city program.

“What were you doing in the street?” Data asks from the doorway out of curiosity. 

“None of your business!!” Lore snaps before turning back to his older brother with a smile, “You wanna make a leaf pile!?” 

B-4 nods excited and instantly starts running around to gather up leaves. 

“Lore, you can't just keep doin' that, y’know? I know you don't like talking about your feelings, but you don't gotta yell at people for no reason…” Geordi sighs. This argument had been going on since Lore started seeing Deanna a month ago.

“I ain't gonna tell you shit about my feelings! Get that through your thick skull! And explain it to my useless little brother too, since he's too stupid to understand either!” He hisses in reply, crossing his arms across his chest. Geordi rolls up his sleeves, glaring at the android, then begins his advance as if he were about to fight. 

“Call Data useless one more time! I dare you!!” Geordi spits angrily, his voice full of warning. Data quickly and easily picks his partner up, pulling him back through the doors. 

“Geordi and I have plans to discuss. We will be in Holodeck 7 if you need us,” Data informs, keeping Geordi still as gently as possible as he begins carrying him away. Lore glares at the doorway until it closes and fades into the scenery. 

“Ok! Now that they're gone we can  _ really _ start working on this!” He says, turning back to his brother with a smile. There's no one there. No one gathering leaves. No one listening to the birds. No one chasing a tiny leaf floating through the air by a rogue gust of wind. B-4 was gone, the already large pile of leaves he'd made the only thing to show he'd ever been there. 

“B-4!!! B-4 WHERE ARE YOU!!??” Lore screams, running around the fake fall world, seeming to forget he could easily cancel the program and find his brother. The leaf pile suddenly erupts with movement, an orange blur smashing into Lore, causing both to fly back and slam into the earth. The android lets out a screech so high pitch and fearful that the holographic world shimmers a moment, revealing the bright yellow lines and black walls that make up the real Holodeck before the image returns to appearing solid. B-4 laughs loudly, hugging his brother with a massive smile. 

“Did I scare brother!?” He asks, pulling himself to his feet with Lore easily held in his grip. The younger android’s eyes are golden saucers on his face as he struggles to calm down. 

“NO T-THAT WAS A H-HAPPY SCREAM!!” He insists, too frightened to even resist his older brother carrying him around as if he were a child, “Y-You already know I ain't afraid of anything!”

“Yes, I know! Lore is not afraid of  _ anything _ !! Because he's strong and brave!!” B-4 nods and smiles, finally setting his younger brother onto his own feet. Lore takes a moment to fully calm himself before he smiles back and nods. 

“Yup! All true! Except, B, you wanna hear a secret?” Lore leans in with a whisper. B-4 nods eagerly, almost seeming to vibrate with excitement. “I am afraid of  _ one _ thing.”

“WHAT!? BUT BROTHER, YOU SAID YOU WERE NOT SCARED ANYTHING! WHAT ARE YOU SCARED OF!” B-4 asks, clinging to Lore as if he could protect him from whatever his brother was afraid of. 

“I'm afraid of us getting separated again, B!” The younger android smiles, patting his brother on the head, “I don't wanna lose my big brother again!” 

“You do not need to be afraid of that brother! I will not leave you and you will not leave me!” B-4 hugs a bit tighter, smiling, “And if you are very afraid that you can tell the nice counselor lady! That is why you started seeing her!”

Lore’s happy mood crashes and burns. He angrily wriggles free of his brother's hug, glaring at him. 

“Data put you up to that!? Geordi!? Deanna herself!? Those stupid ‘therapy sessions’ don't do  _ anything _ !! I ain’t gonna tell her about my feelings ever! Feelings are for stupid organic things and organic wannabes like our moron brother! I'm fine the way I am!” He growls, trying hard to keep his anger in check so he doesn't yell at his older brother, “Computer end program! I'm going home! You wanna be dropped off with Geordi and Data, or come with me!?” 

The scenery vanishes immediately, leaving the pair of androids in the echoing and empty Holodeck. 

“I did not mean to hurt your feelings, Brother…I only want you to feel better…” B-4 whimpers, ducking his head and taking his brother’s hand to be lead around. 

“I feel better not gettin’ asked about my feelings! I don't need to talk anyone about that stuff, except you,” Lore replies, pulling his brother along a bit more forcefully than he'd intended as they exit the room. 

“But I do not know how to help, brother! The counselor does! Maybe I could come with you? Then you would be talking to me, and not her…?” B-4 offers, stopping abruptly which causes Lore to almost fall with the sudden resistance.

“Come on, B. You really think I'd-” B-4 whimpers and golden tears well up in his big eyes, “Oh alright. Fine, you can come.”

“You are a good brother!!” The older brother yells, picking Lore up as if he were a cat and running to Holodeck 7, “WE MUST TELL GEORDI AND DATA!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk man.


	11. Good News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> B-4 wants to tell Data and Geordi the good news about Lore.

The door to Holodeck 7 slides open and B-4 carries his younger brother excitedly onto a quiet street in the middle of the night. Many of the small shops lining the street are closed, and no one walks along the sidewalks. Everything's quiet, and calm. Except for one store. A bookstore is strangely still open. Lore finally frees himself from his brother's arms, looking around nervously while still holding his hand.  

“I don't like it here. Too quiet,” he says, watching everything for even the finest movement, “You can't trust places this quiet.”

“I think it is pretty!” B-4 laughs, dragging Lore towards the bookstore, “Brother and Geordi must be in there!” 

The bell rings quietly as the door swings open, the noise echoing through the mostly empty store. 

“Geordi! Data! Lore and I have something to tell you!” B-4 yells, dragging his brother as he searches the aisles. Data and Geordi sit beside each other, the android’s head resting on the engineer’s shoulder as he reads a large book aloud. Data has already finished the page they're on in his head, but it's nice to hear Geordi’s voice speak the words with emotion, rather than in monotone. The android finally notices his siblings’ presence. He glances over, picking his head up with a questioning tilt.

“Yes, brother? What do you need to tell us?” He asks, getting to his feet. Geordi closes their book, setting it aside and getting to his feet as well, pressing his shoulder to Data’s gently. 

“Nothing! He doesn't need to tell you anything!” Lore yells, trying to pull B-4 away from the pair in vain, “Come on, B! I wanna go home!”

“Lore is going to take me with him when he visits the counselor!!” B-4 yells, finally letting go of his brother’s hand to clap and hop up and down excitedly.

“Well at least  _ somebody _ could get him to go! He certainly wasn't listening to either of us!” Geordi chuckles, patting B-4’s shoulder, “Nice job, B!”

“Of course I wouldn't listen to  _ that _ !” Lore spits, indicating to Data. Geordi throws the older android a dangerous look that says “I still know how to deactivate you”.

“That is alright, brother. I am glad B-4 can provide assistance in your endeavor to get help,” Data smiles and wrapping his little finger around Geordi’s to calm him, “I sincerely hope you can. I would like you to be content in life, Lore.”

“Uh huh. Sure. Says the guy who  _ threw me into space _ !” Lore replies with a glare, “Come on, B, let’s go home. I'm tired of bein’ around these two!”

B-4 looks at his younger brother sadly for a moment before hugging his youngest brother and Geordi with a smile. 

“Can I come visit you and Spot tomorrow, brother!?” He asks happily. Geordi and Data glance at each other, communicating with only their eyes, then both nod. 

“Yes, I believe we will have time tomorrow. It will be after Lore’s session as well, so if you would like,” Data offers, turning to Lore, “you could both come.”

“Oh hell no! I'm going to see Deanna, then going back to my quester and never coming back out!” Lore barks, glaring at his brother. Geordi glares back and steps slightly in from of his partner. Data takes Geordi’s entire hand in his, not wanting him to get into a fight he had no chance of winning. 

“I'll be outside!” Lore says at last, turning on his heel and walking out. 

“Brother is…very upset…” B-4 says quietly before hugging Geordi and Data one last time. Then he runs after Lore, an excited smile back on his face.

 

Lore leans against a street lamp facing the road, shaking his head and whispering angrily as if he were talking to himself. B-4 stops a moment, watching his brother silently before loudly running up to him and wrapping his arms around Lore tightly with a laugh.

“We can go home now!!” He says, letting his brother go but still clinging to his hand. Lore seems instantly calmer and smiles. 

“Thank you! I was gettin’ real tired of those two!” The younger android replies gratefully, “Computer, exit!”

The doors slide apart and Lore leads the pair out, heading towards their quarters. B-4 looks around at the bright lights and passing faces with childlike wonder, happily being lead down the path he had almost no chance of remembering. It had been a wonder that Lore was able to teach him the way to Sickbay. 

“When will we see Deanna tomorrow?” He asks, running a hand along to wall as they went. 

“Uh. I dunno. Sometime. I'll wake you up when we gotta go, k?” Lore answers absentmindedly, noticing the way people move away from him, the way they throw glances of fear or hatred his way. Couldn't they see he was trying? That he wanted to be better? 

“Maybe you should rest tonight too, Lore! You have not had a dream in a long time!” B-4 insists, noticing his brother’s increasingly angry glares at the passing people. 

“Yeah…I guess I could…”  Lore agrees, focusing on his brother. 

“I want to tuck you in tonight, brother!!” B-4 yells, running and dragging Lore along for the remaining few meters to their quarters. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the nice comments, they really mean a lot and help me with my motivation to write in general. I hope you're all having a good day. And if you're not, I hope it gets better.


	12. Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lore's first session with Deanna is...interesting.

 

Lore reactivates himself, looking around his quiet quarters to be sure everything was where it should be. B-4’s artwork covers the window leading to the endless void of space, books of every kind scatter the coffee table, and different clothing that had been provided to the pair lies in heaps on the floor. But one thing was missing, the bed was empty. The android instantly springs to his feet, the blanket his brother had put him under falling to the ground. 

“Computer, locate B-4!!!” He demands, looking around wildly in case his brother were in the adjacent room. 

“B-4 Soong is located in Counselor Deanna Troi’s office. He left exactly 1.6 hours ago,” the calming female voice of the computer replies, a map appearing on a nearby screen. Lore rushes out of their quarters has fast as he possibly can, still wearing the pajamas B-4 had convinced him to wear and his hair an unkempt mess from his struggle with his brother to tuck him in. 

Sure enough, when the doors to the counselor’s office slide open B-4 and Deanna are sitting together on a couch, talking together like friends. 

“Oh, so you think he's-” Deanna begins to reply. 

“What the hell is this!? I thought we were gonna come down here  _ together _ !?” Lore roars, an edge of fear painfully clear in his voice. B-4 leaps to his feet and runs over to hug his younger brother with a big smile. 

“You looked like you were having a happy dream! I did not want to wake up!” B-4 laughs, patting his brother’s messed up hair, “Fluffy.” 

“WELL YEAH! I was too busy freaking out about you missing to brush my hair!” Lore replies angrily, clinging to his older brother, “Please don't do that again…”

“You said please!” Deanna points out, breaking her observational silence. 

“Yeah? So?” The younger android gives her a golden-eyed glare but refuses to move away from his brother. 

“It just seems odd to me that you say ‘please’ to your brother, but no one else. Usually, you'd say ‘don't do that again’ or ‘do that again and I'll hurt you’. Yet you said ‘please don't do that again’ to B-4. You must care for each a great deal?” The counselor explains, gesturing to a chair across from her in an offering manner.

Lore glares at the chair before moving a second, less comfortable chair beside it. He gives B-4 the chair she’d offered while he takes the one he'd moved over, still holding onto B-4’s hand. 

“Am I  _ not _ allowed to be nice to my brother?” He hisses in reply, tapping his foot impatiently. A bad habit he'd picked up from Noonian. 

“No no! Of course, you are,” Deanna laughs and smiles, pretending not to notice the tap, “In fact, I'm happy you've got someone you trust this much! I'm simply trying to understand why you prefer B-4 to Data.” 

“Cuz B’s actually been there for me and Data’s done nothin’ but hurt me!” Lore answers angrily, starting to pick at the synthetic skin of his arm involuntarily. Deanna nods slowly, picking up different emotions from Lore, but they all sound garbled and distant. He was keeping her out. 

“That may be your side of the story, but what about Data? To him and quite frankly, everyone else, you were and sometimes still are a threat to this ship. Perhaps Data would like you to be part of his life as well, but he feels that his first loyalty is to this ship,” She explains, trying to send calming feelings from her mind. Lore’s tapping and picking get worst. 

“Then why don't you throw me off if I'm such a danger!? I'd be fine living on some remote planet alone!” He spits out his reply, glaring more angrily. 

“You are tearing your skin, Lore,” B-4 points out, gently moving his brother’s hand away from his own arm. 

“Well, maybe I wouldn't feel like I'd need to if this was actually therapy and not a fuc- freaking interrogation!” Lore growls, crossing his arms and looking away. His cheek begins to twitch irritably again. B-4 folds his hands in his lap sadly, not wanting to upset his younger brother more. 

“I'm not interrogating you, Lore. I want to help you. I understand if you'd prefer not to talk to me, but would you allow me to give B-4 the questions I have for you while I stay quiet?” Deanna offers, handing a Padd to B-4. 

“You just don't wanna get yelled at. But sure, that works…” Lore agrees, his patience with this entire process draining fast. 

“If that's how you'd like to view it,” Deanna smiles before sitting back on couch silently. The counselor nods to B-4, indicating he was allowed to start. 

“Um…” B-4 glances down at his Padd, reading the first question, “When do you think you first started feeling the way that you do?”

“What does that matter? Isn't how I feel now what matters!?” Lore questions Deanna angrily. The counselor stays quiet, as if she were there, despite the unclear yet unmistakably negative emotions radiating off Lore smashing against her mind. 

“Perhaps brother would like the next question!?” B-4 cuts in happily, “Describe yourself in one word!”

Lore turns back to his brother, ready to say the first word that pops into his head, but when he sees the big smile on B-4’s face he can't bring himself to use the quick answer. Deanna lets out a silent breath of relief as the negative emotions subside slightly. 

“Damaged,” Lore says after a long while in thought, his cheek making a particularly bad twitch as if to underline his statement. 

“You are not damaged, brother! You are nice and happy and very helpful to me!” B-4 corrects with a big smile, patting his brother’s unbrushed hair again. 

“Thanks, bro…!” Lore replies, with a smile as his foot, stops tapping. 

“You are welcome!” The older android laughs, licking his hand and smoothing his brother’s hair down. Lore tries his best to not look disgusted. A tiny giggle escapes Deanna’s silence and he quickly throws her a dangerous glare. 

“I think it's a good look for you, Lore. Very formal,” Deanna says flatly, trying to keep the smile off her lips, “You can ask the next question now, B.”

“Hey! Only  _ I _ get to call him B! Not you!” Lore barks, glaring a moment longer before turning back to his brother, “Go ahead and ask me, B!”

B-4 nods and reads over his list again with a smile.

“Why do you…” the android goes silent, considering if he really should ask this question. 

“Why do I what?” Lore asks, his foot going back to tapping nervously. 

“Why do you hate Data so much…?” B-4 finishes, putting down his Padd and smiling in an attempt to make things happier, “Brother loves you! And I know deep down you love him too!”

Lore’s entire body freezes except his eyes which slowly shift towards the counselor. 

“Why the hell would you tell him to ask that?” He questions, his voice level. 

“It's a logical question. You seem to truly hate your brother, and I'd like to understand wh-” a sudden, clear surge of negative emotion slams into Deanna’s mind. 

“I don't hate  _ him _ . I hate how he makes me  _ feel _ . I hate him for taking  _ my _ place! I was supposed to be the last one! It was just supposed to be me and B. But no. Our  _ dear _ father, the  _ brilliant _ Dr. Noonian Soong, had to mess me up! I didn't  _ want _ to be like this! I didn't  _ want _ to be broken! And he didn't even have the decency to fix me! No no no, the moron had to fix his precious Data. He got what he deserved,” Lore’s foot is tapping wildly and he starts picking at his arm again, golden tears welling up in his eyes, “But Data’s still here! Still reminding me that I'm the broken and unloved abandoned son! Father loved him...not me...He's not even human! And yet you people love him! Why not me!? I'm more like you! You must hate looking in a mirror as much as I do, huh!?”

The negative emotions grow stronger with every word, crushing Deanna’s mind with each wave of anger and sadness and pain. The counselor grabs her head, squeezing her eyes shut in a vain attempt to block it all out. 

“What's wrong, counselor!? Didn't you want to see how I felt!? Didn't you want this!?” Lore roars, getting up quickly as his cheek begins twitching, “I think I'm done here!” 

Before Deanna, or even B-4 can react, Lore is out the door, wiping desperately at his face to stop the furious tears rolling down his cheeks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the nice comments. They mean so, so much. I honestly can't thank you enough for enjoying something I was so sure would be awful. I hope you all have a wonderful day and I'm sorry if this was a kinda upsetting chapter


	13. After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> B asks some stuff after Lore's first session

 

Lore comes careening through the doors to the counselor’s office, tears still streaming from his eyes no matter how many times he sends the message for them to stop through his programming.

“Did you enjoy your meeting with counselor Troi, brother?” Data asks in his usual level tone, giving Lore a mildly encouraging smile. Lore grabs his brother by his uniform front and slams him into a wall, leaving a considerable dent.

“DON’T YOU _EVER_ ASK ME ABOUT THAT PLACE AGAIN OR I’LL DESTROY YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE ON THIS AWFUL SHIP!” He bellows, barely able to see the terror in his brother's eyes through the tears streaming from his own. As quickly as he'd attacked, Lore tosses Data aside, running as fast he could towards the Holodeck before B-4 or Deanna could come out. 

“Are you alright, brother!?” B-4 asks worriedly, fixing Data’s uniform and checking for any damage. 

“Y-Yes, I believe I am undamaged. I presume Lore did not enjoy his session,” Data answers, quickly calming himself and returning to his even tone. 

“Afraid not,” Deanna sighs, rubbing her temples in an attempt to stop the throbbing in her skull, “I think I'll go back to my quarters for a bit…”

“Would you like me to help you? Or call Doctor Crusher to perform a check up?” Data offers, carefully holding the counselor by her shoulder to keep her from falling. 

“I think I can manage, Data. Thanks for the offer, though,” The counselor shakes her head, pulling away from the android and using the wall for support instead. 

“Why did Lore hurt you?” B-4 questions sadly, clinging to his younger brother’s arm as if he were a child. 

“Oh, your brother didn’t  _ mean _ to hurt me, B-4. He's just very upset and full of negative emotions...He  _ wants _ to get better, I can feel it, but he thinks the only way he can make people understand his emotions is by hurting them,” Deanna explains, gently touching the oldest android’s arm to calm the waves of worry radiating off him, “He found out I could read his emotions, even if he wasn't organic, and wanted to  _ finally _ show someone besides you his pain. You're brother is trying to get better, in his own way…”

B-4’s face breaks into a big smile and the worry fades into relief as he flaps his free hand with happiness. 

“Lore is getting better!? Yay!! Data, can we through brother a Getting Better Party!!??” He asks with a big smile.

“I seriously doubt Lore would enjoy such a celebration, but perhaps he would enjoy something small from you,” Data replies, shaking his head slightly, “Counselor, you are positive you would not like my assistance?”

“I'm sure I'll manage, Data,” Deanna replies with a chuckle before heading down the corridor towards her quarters, using the wall for support. Data watches her a moment, making sure his friend didn't fall, before turning and walking after his older brother. B-4 quickly catches up and grabs onto his youngest brother’s hand, humming quietly.

“Which Holodeck does our brother usually use, B-4?” Data questions, glancing at his brother with a slight smile in an attempt to lighten the mood as he'd seen humans do in the past. B-4 nods with a big smile, not seeming bothered by anything that had just happened.

“Lore likes Holodeck 9 the most!” He explains, hugging his brother’s arm, “Did brother hurt the counselor?”

“Our brother’s intentions were not to cause harm, but yes, he did hurt Deanna. Not permanently, so she will be alright once she gets some rest, but her mind is very weak at the moment.”

“Why did Lore hurt her? He is too nice to hurt people on purpose!” B-4 asks, looking at his brother innocently.  

“He is simply trying to be understood, B-4. Our brother would be touched by you believing so highly in him,” Data explains, turning a corner with B-4 still on his heels, “However, I must disagree. Lore is  _ very _ willing to and capable of causing damage to anything and anyone he wanted. He has caused great harm to all forms of life. He even manipulated me into hurting Geordi…”

Data’s calm demeanor shifts slightly, causing his shoulders to droop and head to tilt down, as if a heavy weight had been placed on his back. 

“Is Lore...bad….?” B-4 questions, not seeming quite so happy anymore. 

“You have already asked my opinion on our brother, B-4. But I suppose I can repeat my answer for you. No, Lore is not bad,” The younger android replies plainly, “I know our brother has done many bad things, but I do not believe those things make him bad. Our brother wants to be understood, and he thinks the only way he can do so is by making people hurt as much as he does, but in a physical sense. Which is a very dangerous and damaging way of thinking.”

“But Lore is not bad!” B-4 shouts, waving his free hand excitedly, “Lore would be happy to hear you say that, Data!!”

“Geordi has a similar way of thinking. Perhaps if he and I were to spend a bit more time with Lore, he would begin to understand that we have no intentions of harming him here…” Data thinks aloud, glancing at the numbers on different Holodeck entrances waiting for the number 9 to come up next. 

“Yes yes yes!! I want family time!! We can play games and color and pet Spot! And maybe Lore will be so happy he will knit you and Geordi sweaters like he does for me!!” B-4 picks up his younger brother in an excited hug, laughing.

“Brother, you do realize Geordi is not technically part of our family, correct?” 

“Yet!” The engineer calls from an opening turbolift, smiling and walking up to the siblings, “I fully intend on joining this family one day!” 

B-4 sets his younger brother down to pick up Geordi instead, hopping from foot to foot happily. 

“New brother new brother new brother!!” He shouts with a big smile. 

“I was thinking more of a brother-in-law, but whatever makes you happy, B!” Geordi laughs, trying to get out of the android’s vice-like grip. 

“Oh. What is that?” B-4 asks, setting his brother’s partner down. 

“Well, um, it's like...hm...It’s like I’m your brother, but I’m your brother because I'm with your brother?? Wow, now that I try to explain it, it sounds really stupid,” Geordi answers as best he can with a chuckle, stepping closer to Data and unconsciously taking his hand. The quiet whooshing sound of a Holodeck door closing causes the small group to turn their heads quickly towards the source. Lore’s head ducks inside just before the two doors seal together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took forever. I've been really busy and lost a lot of motivation. Sorry that this chapter isn't that great, I'll try to make the next one better. And hopefully, I won't take as long this time.


	14. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Data decides to talk to Lore

“Brother? Brother do not leave me alone!!” B-4 whimpers, prying at the doors. Despite his strength being greater than either of his brothers’, the android is unable to pull the doors apart. 

“Geordi, would you please take B-4 back to his quarters? I would like to speak with Lore alone,” Data asks calmly, gently pulling his now sobbing older brother away. 

“NO! No, I want to stay with Lore! We are supposed to stay together!! He promised!! He promised he promised  _ he promised _ !!” B-4 cries, digging his fingers into Data’s arm and shaking his head. 

“Aw, come on, Bumble B! Your brother didn't leave you, he's just upset, I promise he still loves you very much,” Geordi gives the android a comforting smile, carefully trying to lead him away, “How ‘bout we play with Spot? Or paint? Just ‘til Data’s done talking with Lore, then you two can spend all day together!” 

B-4 releases Data, clinging to the engineer’s arm and he's lead away, tears still dripping down his face. 

Data watches the two go before turning to the panel beside the locked doors. He pops it off and quickly begins working to unlock the doors. 

 

Lore lets out an enraged screech, grabbing one of the faceless beings that walks past by their throat and smashing them into a wall. No blood, or any gore for that matter, comes out, but it felt nice to just smash something that at least seemed alive. 

“He’d rather spend time with them, not me! He doesn't even want me around. No one does, no one ever does...” Lore grumbles, picking at his right arm feverishly, “Why the hell did he even want me reactivated!? Just so he could laugh when  _ this  _ happened!?”

Lore grabs another faceless being, this time throwing them to the ground and stomping on them. The being fades away once the assault is over. Before the android can grab another victim the program shifts to a house with a lit fireplace and shelves full of books. Without thinking Lore instantly runs to the window, trying to open it. He had to run, he had to get away before anything happened to him. The Holodeck doors materialize and Data steps inside, looking at his older brother calmly. 

“Lore, I would like to speak with you,” Data offers, sitting in a large armchair with a violin set down beside it. 

“Why!? So you can make me feel worst!? So you can tell me B-4 doesn't want me around anymore!? So you can tell me you're replacing me  _ again _ !?” The other android spits, hiding in the corner near the window like a cornered animal. 

“B-4 is not replacing you, brother. In fact, he was crying quite a bit and left a few considerable dents in the doors while he attempted to get in,” Data explains, a tiny smile pulling his lips upward, “He was afraid that  _ you _ were leaving  _ him _ .” 

“What!! Is he ok!? Why didn't you let him in!? Where is he!? Is he hurt!?” Lore picks and scratches at his arm with worry, “Let me out so I can make sure he's happy!” 

“I assure you our brother is in good hands, Geordi is watching him. I did not allow him in here because I believed it was time that you and I finally talked about everything that's happened,” Data glances at his brother’s arm which is now covered in small tears and cuts from his insistent picking, “Perhaps I could also fix your arm while we do so.”

“OH SO  _ NOW _ SOMEONE WANTS TO FIX ME!? A bit late, don't ya think!? I'd say I'm broken beyond repair!” Lore holds his arm close, picking more. 

“Lore, I was simply referring to your synthetic skin. I do not believe any other part of you is damaged,” Data gets out of his and walks to his brother, “May I please see your arm?”

Lore shakes his head and glares, pulling his arms into his shirt and hugging himself. 

“What arms?”

“This is very childish, brother. I only wish to help you-”

“Why the hell should you care!? If tearing up my skin helps me calm down, then let me do it! I don't try to help you get emotions!”

“Yes you did, Lore, remember? But your way was unhealthy, as is this,” Data replies plainly. Lore shifts uncomfortably a moment before putting his arms back out. The younger android begins looking over the damaged one, assessing the damage. 

“Yes…I remember…Is Geordi alright?” Lore asks barely above a whisper. Data looks at his brother curiously before nodding slowly. 

“Yes, he has made a full recovery.”

“Oh, that's good. Does he like the new implants?”

“They do cause him considerably less pain, so I would believe so,” Data lets go of his brother’s arm and looks up at him, “I am assuming you have been picking at this arm for quite some time. We can go down to Engineering and I will replace the skin.”

“How are you ok with this!?” Lore questions angrily, pulling his sleeve back down. 

“With you picking? Well, it is a nervous tick that a number of humans have. For example, Mr. Barclay often-”

“NO! How are you ok with me being here!? Doesn’t it  __ bother you!?” Lore cuts his brother off, moving further back into the corner. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY HELL AM I SORRY! I've tried writing this chapter SO many times, not to mention life has been throwing me for a loop. I'm sorry it's so short, but I didn't want to have you all wait any longer. You should expect another chapter in a week or so. Hope everyone's had a nice time and hope you enjoy!


	15. Long time no see.......

Hi everyone. I know it's been awhile.............I completely forgot I wrote this honestly. And I've grown (unfortunately) unhappy with my betrayal of these characters. I have, however, started a new story which I've been updating on a VERY irregular basis, but I'm really enjoying how it's going so far. Maybe I'll get back into this at some point, but I didn't want y'all to wait forever for that so I'd thought I'd let you know what's going on:

 

*I've been dealing with a lot of stuff so writing has kinda taken a back seat, but I am still doing it, I just handle publishing it beyond my tumblr at the moment 

 

*I always love discussing characters and stories so if anyone would like to find me, just send me a message on my tumblr

 

*My new fic has 7 or 8 parts already on tumblr, though I may need to explain who Vega is because he's a character who's in it, but not from Star Trek (this is an AU fic that I use as a way to look into the android's past as well a future more. Plus fix Nemesis)

 

*If you're interested, look me up as neodragon786 on tumblr (yes I know it's a basic name) and just send me an ask or message

**Author's Note:**

> Bad? Good? Who cares, I think it's pretty bad.


End file.
